picking up the pieces
by Mayonaka Kage
Summary: tired of being ignored Lucy packs up and moves with family. What will happen? When will Team Natsu notice? Who is Lucys cousin and Uncle? lots of questions to be answered
1. lucys a packin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does! I only own Momoko! **

_Italics _**means thoughts and in " " means talking ….. means someone else is talking on the phone**

**Lucy's POV**

I sat at the bar ignored. *sigh* _I wish it were like old times _she thought _ever since_ _Lisanna came back everyone ignores me._ "Mira" I called, she didn't even turn around nobody did as Lisanna told everyone about Edolas and how much she missed everyone, she was hugging Natsu by the arm with him smiling that big goofy smile of his. _Gosh I don't think I've seen her let go of Natsu since she got back! _I know I'm being mean but I thought after I ran away I wouldn't be ignored anymore I thought they were my family!

_Whoa! That's a great idea Lucy! I'm sure I would be welcome for a few days before I find a job and get my own place! _

I got up and left the guild, no one said good bye but that wasn't enough to ruin the determined glint in my eyes from the idea I just got. I went home and got out a jumbo sized suitcase. _I need to make a list of stuff I need or I might forget! _I thought. After I made the list I went out to buy stuff. I walked all around town to make sure I didn't forget anything I might want to take not knowing when I'll be back.

I saw a small magic shop I've only been to twice. Both times just recently after I started to be ignored when I got so depressed I HAD to leave before I burst into tears in the guild, not that anyone would have noticed.

_Might as well_ I thought as I went in one more time "Hello, Lucy" the old sales woman said. Her name was Momoko; I had grown fond of her because from the first time I came here she remembered my name. I smiled at her "Hello, I'm moving across the country and was wondering if you had anything to help me or something you think I would like." "Come here then child" she led me to a few books and said "look through them if you want but then I have something else for you" "thanks" she walked back to her desk and I read the backs of them I decided to keep 4 for the trip. "What else do you have?"

"This is very special the first I've ever seen" she led me to a backroom and showed me a cute not too small but not too big purse. "Cute!" I squealed. "That's not all it can hold any amount of things, it has unlimited space due to a spell woven into the material" "thank you sooo much!" I said as I hugged her "this will be perfect, I'm just gonna look around one last time before I go"

I ended up buying 4 books, the purse, a silver key Pyxis, a lacrima, a pair of athletic magic sandals, and an illusion charm ring just in case. Probably more than I needed but I got a discount and didn't know when I'll be able to come back "Thank you!" I said. She came from around the counter and we hugged each other. Even though I only knew her for 3 weeks she at least noticed me and remembered my name. She was nicer to me than everyone else.

"Goodbye! Have a good time running the shop!" I said as I started to walk home "Have a good time wherever you're going" she replied back "Bunkyo, Tokyo by the way!" I yelled back

I went home and packed everything luckily the purse doesn't get heavy with everything in it. My mom, before she died made sure her brother and my dad had lacrima. I hoped my uncle still had it if not it will just be a surprise. But first I had to write a note.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I don't know when you will find this (or if you ever will) but I have been fed up with how you are ignoring me. I might be sounding spoiled at the moment but think. What have you done with me since Lisanna got back? Oh well it's too late now I'm already gone and probably on the other side of the world right now with my only family (not my dad). I hope your feeling wonderful at the moment because you made me cry and I hate that I was so weak. And to think I thought you were my family!_

_ Goodbye,_

_ Lucy H. ex Fairy Tail member_

I took out the Lacrima. "Hello, Uncle!... Yeah I'm good,…. umm I'll be moving out there for a while is that ok?" I can still hear the squeals ringing in my ears. _If I can survive Natsu and Gray then I should be able to survive my Uncle _

**This is my first story so feel free to hurt my feelings a bit so I know what to fix and what you like! Oh! And she bought Pyxis since she didn't go to the Grand Magic Games or wherever she did get him. The next chapter will be in different P.O.V.'s and all the chapters might not be this long just warning you know even though its summer my summer is packed but I'll update whenever I can!**


	2. Surprise!

**On a 12 hour car ride to southern Utah for family. Yay (note the sarcasm) I thought it would be an awesome time to get in a chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters Hiro Mashima does; Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club and its characters**

_Italics_**means thoughts, in " " means talking, … someone else is talking you can't hear**

**Ranka's POV**

I unlocked the door to my sweet darling daughters' and my apartment. *sigh* Haruhi must be asleep. I see I note on the counter and read

_**Dinners in the fridge.**_

_** Night,**_

_** Haruhi**_

I pouted I missed the times Haruhi was little and would at least sign love Haruhi. Of course she would never put a heart over her I's like I had wanted her to but it was better than nothing.

Feeling a feeling I haven't felt for 11 years. Like an itch that I couldn't reach on my back. I walked over to our book shelf.

Removing a few books before finding a needle to prick my finger with, I pressed the little dot of blood to a certain shimmering corner of the square. It lit up for a moment then died down.

I took out the little blue stone or lacrima as my sister called it.

I looked at it to see my niece Lucy, looking exactly like her mother my heart throbbed, I was shocked! "Lucy!"…. "How's it goin?"... "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Really? I gotta go bye see you soon!"

**Haruhi's POV**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Really? I gotta go bye see you soon!"I woke up from my peaceful sleep from squeals from my dad. I sighed and got up. "Dad" I said once I got out and saw him "who are you talking too?"

"Ohh my dear Haruhi! Daddy got a call from Lucy saying she's gonna come and move here isn't that great?" I was surprised I hadn't seen Lucy since I was 5 so 11 years ago!

"Why is she moving here?" I asked confused now too. "…. I didn't really get to ask her you see I was excited and she coming here in 10 days!" hmm so she must already be packed and ready to be boarded on a boat.

"umm, I guess I'll go back to sleep then" I said turning around to go back to my room "oh goodnight then my little Haruhi!" "Night, Dad" I answered knowing he'd whine if I didn't.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Time warp skip thing whatever ya wanna call it ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

I woke up doing my normal routine of getting ready for the day. I realized I was going to have to tell the Host Club my cousin was coming tomorrow and I would need the day off to help her settle in and everything.

_Oh great_

I thought _they are either going to make a great deal out of it and try to help or gonna annoy her just as much as they annoy me._

I walked to school as slow as I could trying to think of possible ways to tell them after school that my cousin is moving out here.

**LUCYS POV**

"Uncle, where's Haruhi?" I questioned the lacrima….."No reason I just hadn't seen her yet"…..i nodded my head at the captain "thanks!" I whispered to him "Well I have to go bye uncle see ya soon!"

**BACK TO HARUHI'S POV ****(BEFORE THE GIRLS COME INTO THE CLUB)**

"Kyouya!" I called him as I walked over to where he sat typing

"ummmm, I'm not going to be able to come tomorrow" he stopped typing "why?"

_ might as well tell them the truth _I thought as I took a deep breath "my cousin is moving out and she's supposed to be here tomorrow"

The twins came up looking very mischievous "we'll have another person to have as a toy?" imagining another Haruhi "No!, she won't be going here she's 18 and very smart!"

At that everyone imagined a person who looked exactly like Haruhi but old and a little more filled out (yes even Kyouya and Mori was imagining it but they hid it well)

"she and I are completely different though in my opinion, we look nothing alike"

**NO POV?**

The door opened and closed almost silently but everyone was still trying to imagine what Haruhi's cousin would look like to notice someone creeping in.

Haruhi jumped when she felt an arm go around her shoulder. She looked up and smiled "LUCY! It's good to see you again!"

"Haruhi! Back at you!" the guys got pulled back from their thoughts when they heard a soft, smooth and happy voice reply back.

They looked and stood gaping. Kyouya and Mori at least had their mouths closed (unlike the others) but they were still staring.

Lucy smiled at them "hi! I'm Lucy!"

**How was it? Better than the first chapter I hope! Any ideas? Or things that need to be fixed! So I have gone 25 hours without sleep so I'm sorry if there are mistakes but I went over it three times so hopefully there won't be! Tell me if there is though I would like to hit myself upside the head for it ;P on the side note my computer is starting to die! Bye!**


End file.
